Love Will Always Be
by weirdoeh
Summary: She was a bad ass. She was a good girl. But fate laid a hand and had them meet. And they plan to never part. (Summary sucks, I know...but it's worth reading)
1. The Move

Chapter 1: The Move

Brittany's POV

Moving to another place was something I never wanted to happen but because my dad was assigned to manage their company's new store in another place, we all had to go with him. After sixteen years, this would be the first time I will ever have to relocate, and it really sucks. Everything was going well with my life and I'm not ready to leave everything behind. I could have stayed, yes, but my dad said that if I do stay, I would have to support myself, and I'm not ready for that either. So here I am packing all of my stuff, took me three full days to put everything in a box because apparently I have lots of personal stuff. I get to have the biggest room in the new house though so I guess that's fine.

"Britt! We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" my mom called from the bottom of the stairs. I took one last look of the room I had ever since I was born and started to carry the boxes and placed them carefully in the truck. I place the important stuff in my car, and stuff I mean my music stuff. I'm in a band and I'm on lead guitar and vocals.

My parents think it's a good idea for us to move because they wanted me to lessen my dangerous hobby of drag racing. That's where they are wrong. I can never turn my back to drag racing. Although there was one time they almost lost me because of that...

 _"I was invited to a party of a friend's friend and I was too high on alcohol that time and some guy challenged everyone for a race. $1000 for whoever wins. My friends paid for me to race him and just when I thought I was already winning, I realized my brakes broke and next thing I knew I was at the hospital. Apparently I had broken my left leg, my left arm, some of my ribs and scarred my face resulting from my crash to the stone barricade. I was hospitalized for 5 whole months spending 1 month of that in coma."_

And that's why my parents don't want me to drag race again. I lay low for a while after my accident but I still enjoy driving my Ferrari. (Dad gave it to me as a gift on my 16th birthday, cool huh?)

When everything was packed inside the truck, my dad appeared outside my window.

"Hey, let me just remind you that this is a five hour drive so please try not to stray away. I know you Britt" I just smiled so he left and our engines roared and in two minutes we were on the road. Little did they know I made other plans to meet with Quinn and try to convince her to stay with me there at least until summer is over. Quinn is my best friend / ex girlfriend who took care of me when I was in not in my best self. We recently broke up because we both don't want long distance relationships so it didn't really hurt that much. I drove to the familiar route to their house, and as a routine, went inside the house and up to her room, only to find her sleeping. I lay beside her and lit a cigarette. After a few minutes, she woke up.

"I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye" she said then stretched her hand and legs to my body.

"I would never do that to you. What are you waiting for? You're coming with me right now. Please say you'll stay with me until the summers over?" I pleaded.

"Hmm. Let me think about it. Nah. No need. I'll just pack my bag. Give me fifteen minutes, alright?" She answered then jumped off the bed to gather her things and put them in her bag.

And as promised, we were out of her house after fifteen minutes. I saw my phone blinking meaning my mom is calling me wondering where I am. I ignored it and drove at top speed. With my Ferrari, I was with them in ten minutes. We stopped to grab a quick lunch and went straight to our destination.

Santana' POV

I paced around the room thinking why my mom is excited about our new neighbors. She wouldn't shut up about it for the past week. Then I found out it was the family of her childhood best friend who's going to be living next to us, now I understand why. Mom was saying that we have to get close to her kids because we're the same age and I disagree, I will make friends with them if I want to and no one can force me to be friends with someone. This is going to suck!

To pass the time, coz they'll be arriving in less than an hour, I called my best friend Dani who's currently in London for her studies. She was sent there as an exchange student and she gladly accepted it.

I dialed the familiar numbers and waited for the person to answer.

"Yow! What's up gorgeous?" Dani greeted.

"Hey D, how's London treating you? I wish I could go there too. I'm getting bored here. Since you left, I haven't left the house except for family dinners. I'm not leaving my room but only if I have to. I miss having you around." I responded.

"Aww. I know this is a big change for us but you know how much I wanted to get into this program. I'll be back for the holidays and we can always talk through Skype. But anyways, London is so beautiful and damn it's really cold. Guess I'm just not use to this kind of weather compared to the one we have there in Phoenix."

"Can't wait for the holidays then. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we have new neighbors coming in a few minutes. And mom can't shut up about it. Seems like her childhood best friend's back in town with her family. And the best part of that is we are forced to befriend her kids. Some mother, huh?"

Dani didn't respond right away. "Well, nothing's wrong in befriending someone new, right? Besides he or she can be your friend while I'm not there. Who knows, maybe that person's the one for you." then she laughed at the last part she said.

"Not funny at all D. But you're right, this person will be the new boy or girl in town, least I could do is show him or her around"

"Well, there you go. Problem solved. Anyways, I gotta run. I promised my roommate we'll go around town. I'll message you later, okay. Update me"

With that, we said goodbye and just in time as my mom knocked on my door.

"Honey, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you conversation with Dani but they're here and I want you to meet them"

I nod then put my phone on my bed and went down. Just in time as a SUV and a mover's truck parked in front of the house next door. My mom ran as soon as her best friend stepped out of the car and they exchanged hugs. My mom called on us to greet our new neighbors and was introduced one by one. But I wonder why the eldest daughter is not yet here.

Mrs. Pierce answered me as though she can read my mind. "Santana, right? Brittany will be here shortly and I can definitely tell from here that you'll be friends in no time. It was nice meeting you" she then turned to my dad and they shook hands.

It took a whole fifteen minutes to have everyone introduced and for some reasons, my siblings got along right away with the other kids. Great! What am I supposed to do now? Everyone's busy getting to know each other and I'm here just watching them. We were about to go inside their house where my mom prepared some snacks when we heard some tires screeching and all our necks turned to where the noise is coming from. To our surprise, a red and black Porsche stopped in front of the house and a tattooed blonde girl about my age stepped out of the driver's seat followed by another girl from the passenger's seat. She was wearing a blue sleeveless with some weird picture, black skinny jeans, black hi-cut shoes and shades to match on top of her messy hairdo and the other girl plain looks like a hooker with those fitted shirt and really short shorts and matching killer heels. Everyone, meaning my family and I were just awe-s trucked at how strong the appeal of these new people are affecting us.

As they approach us, the first girl who I assume was Brittany lit a cigarette and I can sense the disgust on my parents' eyes. For a few moments, no one spoke and it was really awkward. It's like no one was happy for their presence. It was Mrs. Pierce who broke the silence.

"Brittany, where are your manners? Kill that thing now!" she said while showing a very apologetic smile.

The girl killed her cigarette, took off her sunglasses and introduced herself, "Hi, I apologize for the late arrival and I'm pretty sure you're all wondering who the heck I am or what I am rather" she spoke and it was the most beautiful thing I heard. It was deep for a girl but soft in some way. "I'm Brittany, Britt, whatever you want to call me, I'm eighteen and yeah I smoke, drink, and drive" then she laughed a little and I was smiling as if what she said was something really good. There was no way on earth am I being attracted to this girl. She's not even my type but why do I feel like I want to be near her?

I tried to shake off the thought and just acted as if I didn't care what she just said. I had zoned out for a few minutes and just noticed her hand waving in my face.

"Hey, you look like you spaced out or something" she said then smirked.

"Ugh. Yeah. I'm okay. Sorry. Nice to meet you Britt" I replied and extended my hand for her to shake.

She took my hand and shook it and I felt electricity all over my body. Oh shit! That has never happened before. Why now? Why her?

Brittany's POV

I arrived at the new house and got everyone's attention. I easily noticed the girl with the most sparkling blue eyes I ever laid my eyes on. Of course she doesn't see me staring because I'm wearing my sunglasses. But damn, she's smokin'! No kidding here. She. is. Hot! I introduced myself and can't wait to shake her hands. I see her checking me out but trying not to. This girl's into me but she's fighting with herself, I wonder why though.

After the short and awkward introduction, we went inside and enjoyed (well, tried to enjoy in my case) the dinner prepared by the other family. I didn't really remember any of their names except for that brown eyed girl, Santana. To avoid any conversation, I ran to my new room with Quinn. It was big, like literally. It's like two rooms in one. My dad wasn't lying when he said even if I put all my things; I'd still have lots of space. My bed was already there so we sat on it and made ourselves comfortable. We weren't making out or something, we just laid there for a while.

"So, I think that Santana already likes you" Quinn began.

"Hmp. You know, I think so too. But I'm going to play hard to get. Let's see how much she really likes me." I answered. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not in a hurry to be in another. It's not that I was badly hurt by my recent break up; it's just that I'm not in the mood to be 'in love'. But I'm afraid that I would eat my words any time soon. Santana is someone I know I can't resist.

I was about to light another cigarette when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said and when the door opened, I was once staring at the brown eyed girl, Santana.

She opened her mouth but didn't say anything. I stared at her long enough to realize that Quinn is still in the room.

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone. Might as well eat downstairs." with that, she went out, lightly pushed Santana inside and closed the door. Another awkward moment. I motioned her to sit beside me. She hesitated for a moment then walked towards my bed and sat at the far end of my bed.

"Your mom asked me to give this to you" she then handed a plate of the food downstairs. I gladly took it. "Thanks" I replied.

I placed the plate on my bedside table and lit the cigarette I was holding. She obviously didn't like the smell but pretended she did. I was halfway thru mu cigarette when I killed it.

"It's bad for you health, you know. My uncle died last year because of that" Sadness filled her eyes. I wanted to hug her for caring, if that's the right word to describe it.

"Yeah I know. My folks keeps trying to have me quit a long time ago, I just don't listen. I mean, if I die, at least I won't blame it on to others" I laughed but she just stared at me. I was trying to think how to start a conversation with this girl, why is she so hard to read?

"Just out of curiosity, are you and Quinn together?" wow, why is she interested to know?

"No, well not anymore. We broke up when I found out we were moving and good thing that both of us didn't like the idea of a long distance relationship so we both agreed on it. But we're still best friends. Why the sudden interest, Santana" I answered and I swear I saw her blush finding out I'm single. She just smiled and just shook her head to my question.

"How about you, d'you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She looked surprised by my question. "No, I don't."

"Really? I don't believe that. You're freaking gorgeous and you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I guess I haven't found the one yet. You know the person who would make you feel loved above everyone else. I've never been in a relationship, like ever and I certainly don't want to rush myself just to say I'm following the trend of others. Maybe I'm more of the traditional one who wants to be courted just like the old generation. I want that someone to ask my parents' permission first before they actually court me or go a date with me. Something like that" I was speechless. Those are the things I'm not. Heck, I don't even obey my parents.

"I don't know what to say. Like honestly, I've never met anyone in this generation who still goes traditional like that. But oh well, that's your thing so I'm not going to argue... So tell me Santana, from an insider's point of view, how are you going to describe this place to an outsider?"

She didn't respond right away, maybe she's thinking.

"Well, Phoenix is not really bad, you know. It's not as exciting as Los Angeles but we do have fun here. There are a couple of places I love to go to when I want to just think and be alone and a few where you can hang out. Restaurants around the neighborhood are fine although I'd still prefer my mom's cooking. I haven't really been out of the house since my best friend left for London so I'm not sure if there are new places around"

With how she provided me those information, this place must not suck that much. I wish she could show me around. I want to get drunk tonight.

"Not bad. So anyways, is there like a bar here? I seriously want to drink tonight" I said as I lit another cigarette.

"Yes there is. There's one where me and my best friend normally go to on girls night out. I can give you the directions on how to go there if you want"

"Why don't you just come with me and Quinn?"

It's as if she was surprised by my sudden invitation.

"Oh, I have to ask my parents first. Sorry"

"No problem. I'll wait for you outside." With that, we went downstairs. 


	2. The Bar

CHAPTER 2: The Bar

Santana' POV

Britt waited in her car with Quinn while I asked permission if I could go out and to my surprise, they allowed me to.

"This is a good way to be close to Britt, Santana. I'm glad you're getting along with her." my mother told me and with that I went back upstairs to change clothes and fixed myself. After ten minutes, I stepped out of the house and walked towards the car only to see Britt and Quinn cuddling inside. For some unknown reason, I'm feeling a little jealous and I hate it. I don't normally get easily attracted to people no matter how gorgeous they are but with Britt, it's like there's a magnet pulling me towards her and wanting me to never let go. I tried to kill the thought in my head and just went to them.

I cleared my throat to make my appearance be known to the two people inside the car and they both looked at me at the same time.

"Any luck?" and she showed that smile that would have melted me but of course I didn't show it.

"Yes! I can't actually believe it either. My mom don't normally allow me to go out unless I'm with Dani"

"Great! Hop in. Oh yeah, sorry if it's a mess at the back." And indeed it was messy inside, before I got in; she was already removing the bags in the trunk so I could have more space. Once I was comfortably seated at the back, Britt started the engine and then looked back at me, "Ugh. Santana, where do we go from here?" she asked with deadly smile again.

So I gave her the directions and for a normal car it would take half an hour to drive going to the said destination but being in a freaking Ferrari, we were there in just ten minutes. Normally we would wait in the line but because we arrived with such an entrance, people thought we were celebrities and made us pass thru security. Britt paid the waiter to have us seated in the VIP section and once we're on our seats, we started ordering some drinks and I went down to the dance floor.

General POV

Drinks kept coming as Britt ordered them; she was now draining her tenth beer when someone caught her eye. Someone in the dance floor was getting the attention and just as she realized who the person is, she almost fell out of her chair. She spilled her beer, got burnt by her cigarette and dropped her jaw. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and she just couldn't take her eyes off. She didn't notice that Quinn just sat beside her until she spoke.

"Wow Britt, could I wipe that drool dripping from your mouth?" she teased and Britt thinking she was really drooling actually wiped her mouth and got a little pissed to find none, that Quinn was actually just teasing her but didn't mind that much because she was too focused on the girl on the dance floor.

Quinn spoke again, "Take a picture, lasts longer" this time Britt faced her.

"Sorry, were you talking to me? I was distracted" she said then sipped her beer only to find it empty because she spilled everything.

"Yeah. I noticed. So any plans of making a move and join her there or just embarrass yourself here?"

"Nah. I guess I'll just stay here"

"Okay. Suit yourself. Anyway, Im'ma go dance with that guy over there who had been eye sexing me the whole time."

And with that Quinn left Britt to join the guy whom she pointed. Just in time as Santana went back to their table and replaced the now empty seat which Quinn occupied.

"Hey, sorry to leave you here. I didn't realize I hadn't had my drink yet"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself down there"

"I actually am. I love dancing"

"Yeah, I noticed" She watched as Santana took one shot. Then another. And another one. She just drained three shots of tequila.

"Whoa! Damn. You thirsty or what?" Brittany couldn't contain herself and sort of laughed at how Santana drank three shots straight.

"Shit! That was a bad idea" She stood up right away which made her lose her balance and stumbled but was immediately caught by Brittany.

"You think you can still go on?"

Slightly embarrassed, Santana said, "Of course! Now, I want you to dance with me"

Maybe it was the effect of the alcohol she just consumed because it sounded as if she's already flirting with Blake which she didn't mind.

"I don't really dance babe" Oops. That didn't sound appropriate.

"Oh c'mon. Everybody can dance. And besides you're with me so no need to worry. I'll catch you if you fall" then she smiled and Blake just can't help but returned the smile. With that, they headed to the dance floor. Santana was really good and Blake was getting turned on with her dancing. She normally don't dance in bars like these but it felt like she needed to for her to get into the groove and with Santana dancing around her, it just felt right and she didn't care if she's awkward or what not. They danced all night long and went back to their table every once in a while for their drinks. Britt was really enjoying her time dancing with Santana and even though her legs are killing she just wouldn't stop dancing. When the bartender called in for last orders, Britt went back to their table and ordered one last round of drinks. Quinn was nowhere to be seen and Santana was still dancing but eventually went back when she noticed Britt drinking alone.

"Hey, Lez go back there. I want to dance more. "She was now clinging to Britt's arm

"Let's just stay here. I don't think I can dance anymore" Santana pouted but remained in her seat and they finished their drinks. It was already three in the morning when they decided to go home. At that time, Santana and Quinn were already really drunk. Quinn was still with the guy earlier with their hands all over each other while Santana was trying hard to compose herself but failed as she keeps on losing her balance even if she was just sitting.

"Hey, can you walk? I need to get you home now." Santana looks up but said nothing.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you"

Britt's eyes widened. Why on earth would she want to stay with me? She thought. She called Quinn and the other guy's attention and asked them to get the car and meet them in front of the bar. After ten minutes, Blake literally carried Santana out of the bar and to her car. Once Santana was rested comfortably in the car, she stepped out and lit a cigarette joining Quinn and the guy.

"Oh hey, I'm Puck. You're girlfriend must've drank too much. Any plans after this?"

Brittany shook his hand. "Britt, as much as I would want to bring her home. I'm afraid I can't. My parents would kill me if I let her go home in this state. So I guess we'll crash in a hotel or something. Are you from here?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Quinn told me you just got here. Welcome to Phoenix. Anyway, there's a motel nearby if you want to let her sleep there" Britt thought for a moment. (I don't want her to think I'm planning to take advantage of her by bringing her to a motel. Aren't there any good hotels here? God! This place sucks!)

"Is there like a hotel in here?"

"Well, yeah. If you have a thousand dollars"

"Okay. Tell me where to go"

And with that, they drove away towards the hotel that Puck was talking about. Brittany helped Santana out of the car and let her lie in one of the couch in the lobby. Quinn and Puck stayed with her while Britt got their rooms. (Rooms, meaning Quinn Puck will share one and Brittany and Santana will share another) 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

General POV

When they got inside the hotel room, Brittany led Santana to the bed and made her comfortable. She then proceeded to the bathroom and showered; once done, she changed her clothes then looked for another set of clothes for Santana to wear, left it on the chair near the bed and went out the balcony. After finishing three sticks, she went back inside, lay beside Santana and tried to sleep. It wasn't until an hour later that she felt some weight on top of her and when she opened her eyes, Santana's arm and leg were on her. Brittany looked at the person beside her and saw Santana's face; so peaceful. She really didn't mind having another body pressed to against her especially if that person is an angel like Santana. She didn't move or anything so she just closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Santana's POV

My head is pounding and I feel like puking but I couldn't move. Someone's is constricting my movements and when I opened my eyes I saw that someone is hugging me, well, spooning me to be exact. I looked back on the person's face and saw Brittany. For a while I forgot the uneasy feeling in my stomach but it didn't last that long so I carefully removed her arms around me and tiptoed to the bathroom and spilled my gut out. I stayed there for a while then went to the sink and rinsed my face. I smelled my clothes and grossed out.

 _"Shit! I smell like a mini bar"_ I thought. I went back to the room and saw some clothes on the chair. I immediately noticed that it was probably Brittany's because of its design so I got it and brought it t the bathroom. I took a shower and spent almost half an hour trying to wash the hangover away. When I got out, I saw Brittany gone from the bed. I heard voices coming from the balcony and saw Brittany on her phone so I sat at the edge of the bed and waited. I took the time to remember what happened last night but it was all a blur. I woke up with all my clothes on so I didn't think something happened between us. Damn, that would have been awkward! Ten minutes passed and Brittany went back in the room and saw me staring at nothing.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" she asked and I was startled for a moment.

"Yes. That shower really helped…and thanks for letting me borrow your clothes."

"Sure thing, I just thought you'd want to shower up when you wake up or at least before we check out. Which reminds me, are you hungry?"

I was going to say no but the loud rumble inside my stomach answered for me. I just spilled everything earlier so now it's really empty.

She just smiled and I felt myself blushing. This is so embarrassing!

"I'd take that as a yes. The room service should be here any moment because I ordered to have one delivered when we checked in this morning"

And as realizations hit me, we're checked in at one of the five star hotels in Phoenix! She must be loaded to be able to afford this kind of place. Brittany sat down beside me and I stiffened. I don't know what's happening to me.

She handed me the remote then said, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem tensed"

I forced a smile and nodded. I don't know if she understood that my nodding was for the first part of her sentence not the second one coz she just shrugged. I flipped on the channels until I landed on a channel airing a replay episode of The Vampire Diaries which I totally love. It was the season six finale, where I actually cried. I was hooked with what I was watching that I didn't hear the door and Brittany opened it to reveal our breakfast. It wasn't until the commercial that I noticed that she was no longer beside me. I looked around and there she was, setting the table with the food. She motioned me to sit down and I did. She was about to sit down when there was another knock so she answered it.

"Oh hey Quinn, so glad you could join us" she greeted the person by the door and gave her a hug and led her to the chair beside her. I felt myself getting jealous as Brittany served Quinn the food. Shit. Why am I feeling jealous? Quinn's her best friend turned girlfriend turned ex then back to being her best friend, of course they're really close and it's okay for Brittany to serve food to Quinn. Come on Santana, wake up!

I ate in silence as I hear them talking; well, it was more of Quinn talking and Brittany listening. It turned out that Quinn woke up to an empty space beside her. Apparently the guy who she was with, left her. I can see Brittany's reaction as Quinn was telling me or us what happened. She was angry and calm at the same time. I didn't even know it was possible to feel those two emotions at the same time. I continued eating as they converse with each other. I kind of felt like the third wheel in the meal and I wanted to leave. Like hello guys, I'm still here. So I excused myself to go to the bathroom and when I went back Quinn was kissing Brittany. Seriously? She gets to sleep with me but make out with her. Okay, that's just great! I don't know what's wrong with me but when I saw them I just wanted to disappear. Brittany noticed me when I went back from the bathroom and she pulled away from Quinn who just smirked at me. That bitch!

"Is it okay if I go ahead?" I asked and went to get my bag when Brittany stopped me. She grabbed my hand and I just want to melt at her touch.

"Sorry about that but look, we can leave after we eat." she told me and I couldn't say no so I dropped my bag and returned to my seat at the table.

Quinn was still looking at me with that smirk so I raised an eyebrow and drained the liquid contents of my glass. After eating, Brittany and Quinn went out on the balcony and they both lit a cigarette so since I don't smoke, I just fixed myself in the mirror. When they finished, Brittany double checked if we left anything as Quinn did the same to her room. We met up in the lobby as Brittany checked us out of the hotel. I was sitting in one of the couches playing with my phone when Quinn sat beside me. I got irritated but didn't show it so I just pretended I didn't see her.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" she suddenly said and to be honest I didn't know what to say to her. I mean, in the first place, I'm not sure if I like Brittany…we just met yesterday, right. I guess I have to figure out what I feel coz I was really uncomfortable when I saw them cuddling in the car yesterday, being sweet and making out today. Argh! Brittany, what is this spell that you put me under?

"No. Why would I be? I mean, I don't even like Brittany" when I said that last part I wished the ground would swallow me whole because Brittany just arrived and definitely heard what I said.

The car ride home was quiet it was deafening. Brittany was busy driving, Quinn was listening to some music on her phone while I was staring at Brittany, and I mean secretly staring at her. I guess I stared too long that she caught me thru the rear view mirror and she just smiled and I immediately looked away. She parked the car in front of their house and I stepped out. They did the same and Brittany got her things out of the trunk. I was almost near the house when I remembered not thanking her so I looked back to call her attention. When I did, I saw them walking with Brittany's hand on Quinn's waist and bag on the other hand.

"Hey Britt?" I said. They both looked at my direction. "Uhm… Thanks"

She just smiled and answered, "Anytime San" with that, I went inside the house and ran to my room, jumped on my bed and screamed on my pillow. _What the hell is wrong with me?  
_ _  
_Brittany's POV

We got inside the house and saw my family having breakfast, with the Lopez's. They were discussing about the upcoming school year where Santana and I will be on our senior year. They were planning to have us all have the same classes and everything. I think they're setting us up, which is weird because Santana doesn't seem to be the type who'd go for a girl although her actions at the bar say differently. Quinn and I were planning to just pass them and head up to my room but my mom called me.

"Britt, honey, is Santana still with you?" she asked.

I asked Quinn to wait for me upstairs as I enter the kitchen. "No, she's at their house"

"Could you please call her my dear. We would like to talk to the two of you" Mrs. Lopez said. I was going to protest but my mom looked at me so I went out of the house to go to theirs. I rang on the doorbell and waited. After three rings, she opened the door and I can see she was quite surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" she said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Your folks are at my house and they're calling for you. Don't ask me why coz I have no clue" I told her then went back to our house. I sat beside my brother Daniel who was eating his pancake. I sent a message to Quinn asking her to come down and join me because I really don't want to spend the time talking to the adults. A few minutes later, Quinn was walking down the stairs at the same as Santana walked in the house. Quinn sat beside me while Santana sat across us.

"I hope you had a great time last night girls. I'm sure you two will get along just like your mom and I did" My mom started and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. My mom didn't mind though. I still think my mom and Mrs. Lopez was more than friends before, they just won't admit it. Haha.

"The reason why we want to talk to you girls is that, we want you to know that we will be making sure you both have the same classes and be in the same clubs in school" it was Mrs. Lopez who spoke this time.

When I heard what Mrs. Lopez said my blood just raised. "That's bullshit!" I said as I stood up punching the table. They all looked at me.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! What is wrong with you?" it was my dad who spoke this time. Quinn was tugging the hem of my shirt and asking me to sit down. I saw Santana's scared expression because of my sudden outburst but I didn't sit down.

"You cannot force me to go with your plan. I'm sorry but you can't force me and Santana to recreate what you did before. I never wanted any of these and you know that. I want to go back to LA. I want my old life back!" with that, I grabbed Quinn's hand and went up to my room, slamming the door. 


	4. The First Day

Chapter 4: The First Day

Brittany's POV

I woke up because my freaking alarm won't stop ringing. I looked at the time and saw it was only five thirty in the morning. Why did I set it up that early again? Oh yeah, it's the first day of school. I lazily got up from the bed, went straight to the bathroom and did my morning routine. Once done, I got dressed in my favorite red AC/DC sleeveless, black skinny jeans and black converse and went down to the kitchen and saw my mom cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning Britt. You're unusually early today" my mom greeted as I sat down.

"Haha. Very funny mom. You know this is me acting to like everything here, right?" I answered and my mom just shrugged and continued cooking.

It's true. Ever since we got here in Phoenix, the only time I was able to enjoy was the first day we got here. It's been a month now and all we did are those stupid lunch or dinner with my mom's old friend where we are forced to socialize with their kids. They seem to be always making sure that Santana and I get along, which we do but I really miss my old life. It sucks that Quinn had to go back to LA because she also has school. Santana's okay but there are just some things that we don't get along with. So here I am making a good impression to my mom even though she knows what I really feel.

"Honey, I forgot to mention, Alma asked me if Santana can get a ride with going to school. Apparently she had an early call from the hospital and Alberto is still recovering from the accident"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Santana's dad got into an accident a week after we arrived. Some drunk driver on the wrong side of the road hit him while he was on his way home. He survived the accident but had some of his bones were fractured so he's staying at home. Kind of like what happened to me just a little less worse.

After breakfast, I sent Santana a message asking if she was ready to go and she responded right away saying she'll meet me in my car. So I went back to my room, got my sling bag, my leather jacket and my keys, said goodbye to my mom and went out of the door. My brother and sister go to another school which is just great for me. I placed my bag in the backseat, lit a cigarette and leaned on my car. Five more minutes passed and Santana was coming out of their house with the sexiest cheerleading outfit I've ever seen. I gulped hard and almost choked on the some I accidentally didn't puff out right away. She stopped in front of me and I threw the cigarette away and opened the door for her (Wow! I didn't expect myself doing that). I got on my side, started the engine and drove to school. It was a twenty minutes dive to Palmer High and during the ride; I was checking Santana out thru my peripheral vision while Santana was busy doing something on her phone I had a lot of practice with using my peripheral vision to check girls out while driving and since I have already memorized the road, we got to school safely. I parked the car, got out; put my jacket on and Santana did the same. Some students were staring at us, maybe because of the car we just got out from, but I really didn't mind. I have this plan not to care about other people so they'll leave me alone. It's my last year and after this I'm moving far away from my parents; that was my deal with my parents before we moved to Phoenix, that is why my dad didn't allow me to stay behind. I have to stay with them since it's already my senior year, keep my grades up and graduate without a single bad records and they'll let me off to wherever college I want to go. So since, I want to go away so badly, one year will not hurt.

Santana lead me to the principal's office as she wait for me outside. The principal is a tall blonde woman like me but has a really mean look. She motioned me to sit and I did.

"You must be Brittany Susan Pierce, from Los Angeles, California, right?" she asked me and I just nodded. "My name is Principal Sue Sylvester; I also handle the best cheerleading team in Phoenix. So tell me Ms. Pierce, what in the name of art can you contribute to our school"

I raised my eyebrow ad wondered why on earth is she asking me that question.

"I'm into music" I answered her.

Her expression changed and I got curious. What is up with this woman?

"I see. Oh well, you can go now. Welcome to Palmer High, Ms. Pierce"

Without another word, I stood up and went out of the room where I saw Santana talking to who I assume are her friends. They were looking at me from head to toe and I almost wanted to say something but Santana stopped me by introducing me to them.

"Guys, this Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany, these are my friends: Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Puck" Santana said as she pointed her friends as she said their names.

I nodded then said, "Hello" and they said the same. After our introductions, Santana showed me to my locker then we proceeded to our first class which is Spanish. I don't really understand why Santana is taking this class when she already speaks the language. We all sat at the back as we wait for the teacher. Santana and her friends were talking about their summer while I busied myself with the song I'm currently writing. A few minutes later, a curly haired guy entered the room and we all looked at him.

"Buenos días estudiantes!" (Good morning students!) He greeted and some of the students answered back.

"Mi nombre es Sr. Will Schuester y yo seré su profesor de español este año." (My name is Mr. Will Schuester and I will be their Spanish teacher this year.)He continued and I observed that only a few people really understood him, me being one of them because I had a girlfriend who was Spanish and I thought I'd impress her so I studied the language but not a lot of people knew that.

I was still writing in my pad when he spoke again, "Creo que tenemos un nuevo estudiante aquí acompañarnos. ¿Puedes por favor presentarse y preséntese a la clase." (I think we have a new student here with us. Can you please introduce yourself to the class)

There was silence inside the classroom as the students wait for the new kid, me. It wasn't until Santana nudging my arm and pointing towards the front of the class. I closed my pad, stood up and walked towards the front and faced the other students.

"Hola! Mi nombre es Brittany S. Pierce, soy de Los Ángeles, California. Me encanta tocar la guitarra, conducir coches rápidos y la salida a chicas guapas." (Hi! My name is Brittany S. Pierce; I'm from Los Angeles, California. I love playing the guitar, driving fast cars and checking out beautiful girls.) I said then winked to Santana's direction and I think I saw her blush. Everyone was quiet after I spoke so I guess some didn't understand what I said so said everything I just said in English and that's when all of them reacted. After I introduced myself, I went back to my seat and the teacher started the lesson. I felt my phone buzzed in my pocket so I got it out and saw a message from Santana.

 _Yo no sabía que usted habla español. Puedo decir que te ves caliente cuando usted hablaba antes._ (I didn't know you speak Spanish. I can say you look hot when you were speaking earlier.) __

 _-San_

I smiled after reading her message so I replied right away.

 _Estoy lleno de sorpresas._ (I'm just full of surprises.)

-Britt

I saw her looking at her phone then she looked at me then smiled. I just smirked and looked away. The class went on for another thirty minutes and as soon as we were dismissed, we stood up and headed for the next class which is I know I'll be struggling. Since Santana and I have the same schedule, we sat beside each other. The teacher was already there and I was asked to do the same thing in Spanish. I introduced myself and some of the guys cheered when I told them the last part of my introduction.

We had free period before lunch and even though Santana is really not obligated to stay with me since it's my first day, she did. She introduced me to her other friends and I got to know them a little bit. Fifteen minutes before free period was up, Santana told me she had to see the principal so she left me with her friends. We were hanging out by the bleachers and talked about me mostly.

"So Brittany, how's your stay in Phoenix so far?" The guy with the Mohawk named Puck asked me and the others were all looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders then answered, "To be honest, there's really not much going on around here compared to LA. I mean, I used to have gigs every other night or drag race"

"Well, you have one heck of a car Brittany. I envy you because I'm stuck using my mom's car because she refuses to buy me one" It was Mercedes who spoke this time.

"You said you play the guitar right?" Blaine asked and I nodded. "We're actually all in glee club and if you want, you could totally join us"

Me in Glee Club? You have got to be kidding me. I don't sing show tunes. That's just like a big no-no in my genre.

"Ugh. I'm not sure about that. Maybe I could think about it" I said trying to be polite but I really have no intentions of joining any boring club. If they have like a band in here maybe I'll sign up.  
 _  
_"Guys, we need to go to the auditorium now. First day assembly, remember?" Kurt said and with that, we all went on our way to the auditorium. It turned out that there is a seating arrangement for students who are members of the different organizations in the school so since I'm new here, I need to sit with the non-members. My new friends bid goodbye as they sat where the glee club was so I found a seat near the exit and waited for the auditorium to fill up. After five more minutes, it was packed with all the students and staff. Principal Sylvester stood in the middle of the stage and began her speech.

"Good day everyone and welcome to another year in Palmer High. I am glad to inform all of you that we have received a total of a hundred and fifty new students this year which only proves that we are still the best high school in Phoenix. We are not just the best when it comes to academics; we are also the best in the name of art and without further ado, please welcome the three year champions, Palmer High Cheerios!"

With that cue, the cheerleaders including Santana appeared on stage and went to their positions. Once set, the music started playing and they danced their routine. And my eyes were set for one particular girl in the group. Santana Marie Lopez. I already saw her dancing skills but with that cheerleading costume on, she sure looks hot and as embarrassingly as it may seem, but I am turned on. Every step, every toss and every turn she makes just makes me turned on even more. Good thing I'm not a guy because I would have had a boner right then and there. They finished their routine and I was still looking at her. I think she may have noticed me from the crowd because she winked at me. Holy shit! What the hell is happening to me? When they left the stage, I also left the auditorium and headed for my car. I needed a smoke so I ran out to the parking lot and got inside my car. It was a good thing that it was tinted so no one could actually see me inside smoking. I was halfway thru my cigarette when I heard a knock on my window and shocked to see who the person is. I rolled the window down and the smoke got released so she backed off a little, when it clear she spoke to me.

"What are you doing? You could've been caught by one of the teachers or even the guards roaming around" she said leaned on the door.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I tried again and finally found my voice. "I just needed to smoke"

She raised an eyebrow then said, "You're not supposed to do that while still inside the campus Britt. Anyway, after the performance I came looking for you but you were no longer in your seat so I kind of figured you will be in your car."

"You were looking for me? Why?" I asked while smirking.

"We still have classes after wards, silly. Remember we have the same schedule that's why I was looking for you"

"Oh okay. Sorry about that." With that, I killed the stick and went out the car to follow Santana.

The next classes were just the same as the first two where I was asked to introduce myself again, and again, and again. I swear I'll be popular by the end of the year since a lot of people are starting to know about me and what I do. I mean, with my car itself I've gained some fans though I don't know why; it's just a car. When the end of the day came, I was so excited to go home. I waited for Santana by the door as she was still talking to the teacher; I felt my phone vibrate so I took it from my pocket and saw Quinn calling me so I answered it.  
 _  
Me: Hey Quinn, what's up?  
Quinn: Nothing much. How's your first day?  
Me: It's fine I guess. I met Santana's friends today and they're cool.  
Quinn: Oooh. You've met the family now you've met her friends. I see some progress in your relationship. Ha-ha!  
Me: Shut up! She doesn't like me, remember?  
Quinn: Yeah right. That girl does like you Britt. She can't keep her hands off you when we went to that bar, remember? And you should've seen her face when I kissed you at breakfast.  
Me: She has alcohol in her system Quinn. Any girl would have done that, you did the same, remember?  
Quinn: Yeah but I was your girlfriend back then so I have the right to do so. Anyway, I'm just checking up on you. We really miss you Britt.  
Me: I miss you too Quinn.  
Quinn: Alright, just update me with what's going on between you and that hot Latina, okay? Love you Britt.  
Me: Will sure do. Love you too Quinn._

We hung up after that and little did I know Santana was already behind me clearly listening to our conversation. She looked irritated and I guess Quinn was right about her.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there. Everything cool?" I asked.

She scoffed then walked past me. Okay, what is wrong with her? I mean, she's acting like a jealous girlfriend who caught me talking to another girl? This really proves that what Quinn was saying is right. She shows off signs when my attention is not to her. Geez! Why do most girls act like this? We head to our lockers which are just beside each other (totally planned) and she dropped off some of her books then she closed it and faced me.

"I have cheerleading practice today so you can head home" Santana said then she picked up her bag and walked away.

Seriously, what just happened? I mean, I was just talking to Quinn on the phone then she eavesdrops on our conversation then she acts like this? I didn't push it so I let her walk away while I head back to my car. I placed my bag in the back seat and took off my jacket. There were some girls checking me out. I mean, not to boast or anything I'm really fit plus the tattoos on my arm gives them something to look at so I just smiled at them and they shuddered in delight. I heard the principal's voice coming from the football field and I know that's where the cheerleading practice is taking place so I checked it out. And there she was, doing their warm ups with her team mates. I hid behind the bleachers and watched their practice. I made sure she wouldn't see me because she might think I'm a creep or something. Half an hour passed and they were doing the new routine when I felt someone watching me so I turned around. It was a short brunette haired girl with an annoying reindeer sweater.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, you are Brittany S,. Pierce, right?" she said while smiling a little too much, it was annoying.

"Yeah why?" I answered.

"Well, I was also in your Spanish and Math class and you mentioned that you play the guitar. I was meaning to ask if you also sing"

Glee club again? Are they desperately in need of people?

"I'm assuming you're also a glee club member. But Blaine already asked me that and said I'll think about it" I told her and started to walk back to my car. As I open the door I saw her again.

"She's also in Glee Club" she said and smiled widely again. Who is she talking about? I raised an eyebrow and I think she understood that I don't know who she was talking about. "I mean, Santana's also in Glee Club. You like her, right?"

Okay, she's really creeping me out. "What makes you think I like her?"

"You may think nobody sees you when you look at her but I do. I mean, you winked at her in Spanish and in Math you kept looking at her thru the reflection of your phone and now you were hiding behind the bleachers as they practice in the field"

I was speechless. I do feel something for Santana but as much as possible I don't make a big deal about it unless I'm sure that she feels the same. This Rachel Berry surprised me that she observed those things I did. So I thought of joining their silly club with the thought that it's another reason for me to be with her.

"Look, I'll think about it, okay?" With that, I went inside my car and drove away. I took one last look at Rachel Berry thru my rear view mirror and she was waving at me. Creepy! That's what she is. I decided to go to the bar we went to before and ordered a beer. I need to distract myself with something. I lost count on the beers I've drank and the bartender wasn't stopping me, I've paid more than what I bought so it's good for him. I hopped off the stool and checked my phone. It was already eleven in the evening and there were a lot of messages and missed calls from my mom and dad which I didn't notice. There was one particular message that stood out from the rest and it was from Santana.  
 _  
Where are you? – San_

It was sent just an hour ago. I smiled at the message and decided to call her not thinking if she would still be awake. Her phone rang but no one answered so when I was about to end the call a heard her voice.

 _Santana: Britt?  
Me: Heeeeeeeeeeey. I jush got yer message. Can you guess where I am?  
Santana: Are you drunk?  
Me: Noooooooooo. Maybe a lil. *hiccup* Why are you still up?  
Santana: Uhm. I just couldn't sleep. Anyway, can you still go home?  
Me: I dunno. I'll be fine, don't worry.  
Santana: Do you want me to call your mom?  
Me: Noooooooooo. I can go home by meself. I'll see in school, okay?  
Santana: Ugh. Sure. Take care._

And she hung up the phone so I went back to my car and fumbled with the keys. After several tries I was able to start the engine. My vision was a little blurred but I knew I'll be fine. Ten minutes on the road with me driving really slowly when I felt my phone vibrate so I took it out of my pocket and tried to read the message.  
 _  
Let me know when you get home. – San_

I hit the reply button and typed in, _I sure will._ With the thought of Santana waiting up for me, I sped up my driving regardless that I was drunk. I was almost home and then everything went blank.


	5. The Call

Chapter 5: The Call

General POV

The phone rang in the Pierce's household at one o clock in the morning and a sleepy Mrs. Pierce answered the phone. The conversation lasted for only three minutes because she had already dropped the phone. Good thing that her husband was also awake so he picked up the phone and talked to other person on the other line. After they talked, he hung up the phone and they got dressed. Mrs. Pierce went to his son's room and told him what happened, she asked him to stay with his sister. When they were ready, they left and drove to the destination provided by the person they talked to. Twenty minutes later they arrived and went inside the building.

"Where is Brittany Pierce?" Katherine Pierce said to the receptionist.

The girl looked into the computer before answering, "She's still in surgery. Please proceed to the waiting room and a doctor will update you there"

They did as they were told and sat in the waiting area. After two hours, Alma Lopez immerged from the operating room and proceeded to the waiting room where her friends are waiting. She saw the worried couple and approached them.

Katherine Pierce saw her friend and immediately stood up as she approached them. "How is my Britt?"

Alma Lopez motioned her to sit down. "Kathy, I want you to know that I did everything I could to save her and we did but she's in critical condition. We lost her three times on the table but she's a fighter. According to our findings, this is her second accident during intoxication. It really doesn't look good because this is worse than her first but I know she will recover, we just don't know when. She's being transferred to the ICU as we speak and I can only allow a few minutes to visit her"

They understood and with that being said, the Pierce's followed Dr. Lopez to the ICU. As she opened the door they saw their daughter lying in the hospital bed with machines hooked up to her. She was barely recognizable with all the bruises and cuts on her face. Katherine held her daughter's hand and just broke down as her husband Julian comforted her. They were really devastated that this happened again to their daughter. She talked to her daughter hoping that she would her and after a few minutes, they went out the room. Alma led them to her office where a police officer was waiting. They all sat down and the police officer explained to them what happened.

"Hi, I'm Officer Blake Watson. I am assigned with your daughter's case. We received a report around eleven thirty this evening about a collision in the corner of Sapphire and Ruby Road. Good thing that the CCTV in the area caught what happened." He opened the laptop on the table and showed them the video. "As you can see here, this red and black Ferrari was passing the intersection at a speed above normal when this truck over here" He pointed to a truck coming from the left side. "…ran her over. The Ferrari was crushed by the truck, it was a miracle that the driver was even alive when a staff from a nearby convenience store got her out and immediately called for help. From this footage you will see that the truck driver didn't even go down to help and drove away but it's a good thing we got the plate number of the truck. I know this is hard for you Mr. and Mrs. Pierce but I want you to know that we are doing everything that we can to find the driver of the truck that ran over your daughter. And my prayers go to her speedy recovery."

With that, the officer left the office and Katherine and Julian just couldn't believe this has happened again.

Katherine's POV

Getting that call broke me once again; I never thought this would never happen again but it did and I couldn't help but think about the worse because the first time it happened almost caused my daughter her life. Now this happens. Everything is still a blur because my best friend just provided limited information when she called me so my husband and I immediately prepared to go to the hospital. I woke my son to tell him what happened and to stay with her sister as we go out. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the hospital and went straight to the receptionist. She told us that Brittany's still in surgery so we waited in the waiting room. Two hours passed by and I saw my best friend Alma walking towards us still in her scrub suit. She told us Brittany's condition and I couldn't help but cry. She allowed us to see her for a few minutes and as we enter the ICU it really broke my heart to see my eldest daughter fighting for her life. I held her hand and whispered…

"Britt, honey, if you can hear me, I want you to know that we love you. Please don't leave us yet. Please fight. Please? P…please?" I had a few more words to say but I just couldn't stop crying. My husband comforted me because we couldn't do anything to make our daughter feel better. I'm trying to think positive with the situation but this is the second time this happened already so I don't know what the effects of it are.

When we got out of the room, we proceeded to Alma's office where a police officer explained to us what really happened. He showed us the video of the accident as captured by the CCTV in the area. When I saw the video I held my hand to my chest and just thought of the impact it would cause my daughter. If I was an outsider I wouldn't think that anyone would survive such accident but I'm really glad she did. When Brittany first got into an accident I thought I would go crazy. I wasn't prepared to lose a child yet. We're supposed to go first before they do. I was so thankful when she woke up from that month long coma just a year ago; although she had to stay home for five more months to recover she was able to surpass it. But with this second incident, I really don't know what's going to happen. She just started her new life. I knew she didn't like moving here but she's trying her best. Why does this have to happen? 


	6. The News

Chapter 6: The News

Santana's POV

I woke up sweating and had hard time breathing. I just had a dream about Brittany saying goodbye to me. I looked at the time and saw it was just past three o clock in the morning. I shook the thought away thinking it was just a dream and tried to sleep. Three hours later, I woke up because of my alarm and got ready for school. I went down to get breakfast and saw a note from my mom saying that she had to go to the hospital. My siblings were also starting to wake up so I prepared their breakfast. After they ate, I washed the dishes and informed my dad that I'll be leaving for school. I kissed his cheek and went out the door. I didn't see Brittany's car so I thought she must've gone to school early. I texted my friend Mercedes to pick me up since mom used the car and Brittany already left. When we got to school, we met up with my friends and they were talking about an accident that happened near our neighborhood.

"Hey did you see the news this morning? A car was run over by a truck in the corner of Sapphire and Ruby Road. It wasn't a pretty site and when I passed by that road earlier I can still see the tire marks and there was definitely blood" Kurt said as we got inside the classroom. He was clearly grossed out with what he saw and I can just imagine what it looks like. If a car was run over by a truck, there is little percentage that the car driver will survive.

"I didn't watch the early news. Anyway, have you guys seen Brittany? Her car wasn't there when I got out of the house so I thought she went here early" I asked my friends and they just shook their heads.

Mr. Schuester arrived and started the discussion and Brittany was nowhere to be seen. _Where is Brittany?_ Then I remembered texting her last night to let me know when she gets home and she said she will so I secretly pulled out my phone from my Cheerio jacket and saw new messages. My heart started to beat really fast as I think for the worse. _What if it was Brittany who was in that car?_ I tried not to think about it during class and distracted myself with the lesson. The day went on and I didn't see Brittany anywhere and I'm really starting to worry. When lunch came, Brittany is still a no show which I thought was already a bad record since it's just the second day of school. I thought she was trying to set a good record since it's her last year but I don't understand why she's not here.

Classes ended and since we don't have cheer leading practice today I headed to the choir room. Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Puck were huddled up and watching something on one of their phones.

"What are you guys watching?" I said and they were all surprised. I looked at them and I think I saw Kurt wiped a tear. I got curious as to what they were watching and when I got a hold of the phone; it was Kurt's and the video was paused and I almost flipped when I saw Brittany's face on it. I pressed the replay button and I just had to sit down.

After watching the video of the news from this morning I found myself crying, I was devastated because of what happened to Brittany. I knew I should have gone to that bar last night to pick her or at least called her parents to make sure she got home but I didn't and look where she is now. When I gathered some strength, I ran out of the choir room and bumped into Mr. Schuester but I didn't stop. Puck was right behind me and we headed to his car.

I got the information as to what hospital she was brought so I asked Puck drive there and after fifteen minutes, we reached St. Luke's Medical Center and immediately looked for my mom for I know it would be easier to get the information from her. The receptionist told us she's in her office so we ran to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor. When we reached to the designated floor, we ran out of the elevator and headed for my mom's office. I saw her talking to a really tired Mrs. Pierce. The first thing I did was hug her and we both cried. When we both calmed down I sat down on the other chair as Puck sat behind us.

"I just saw the news mom. Why didn't you tell me? Is she alright now? Can I see her?" I immediately asked my mom.

My mom and Brittany's mom looked at each other. "Honey, I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you. I've just been busy here. Brittany's in the ICU as of the moment and I think you have to ask Katherine's permission first if you want to see her"

I looked at Mrs. Pierce and she met me with sad eyes. I wanted to cry again because I can definitely feel her pain but she nodded.

General POV

Katherine Pierce led Santana to Brittany's room and as soon as saw her condition, she had the same reaction as Brittany's mom earlier. Mrs. Pierce left Santana to give her some time with Brittany. Santana approached the bed with tears in her eyes. She held her hand and stared at her. The once beautiful face is now covered with cuts and bruises; Santana couldn't believe that this Brittany Pierce she's looking at. Her mom definitely did a good job in stitching her up but a trip under the laser will help hide the possible scars. She tried to picture her state when she was brought here. She imagined her all bloody and almost lifeless. She cried harder than she ever had before and she doesn't know why. I mean, they were friends so of course she cares for her. She remembered her dream earlier and couldn't believe that for some reason, she felt Brittany was in danger. Brittany was saying goodbye in her dream and with her condition right now, trying not thinking about the worse but there is a possibility that it could actually happen. She held Brittany's hand tighter and leaned herself to Brittany's ear.

"Britt, I know you can hear me so I want you to know that you need to live. I mean, your family needs you to live. Remember you plan after high school? You can do all of those when you get better and we will all be there to support you. You have a bright future ahead of you because you're talented and great on the things that you do" she paused because she's not sure if it's the right time to say it. So she sighed heavily then continued, "I need you to live Britt because…because…because I like you. It may sound selfish of me to say that when you're fighting for your life, but I can't stand not to see you as the day passes. I know I've been a bitch at times, it's just me covering up what I feel coz I wasn't sure yet and I'm scared. And now I'm even more scared to know what's going to happen next. Please don't leave us Britt. Please don't leave me" with that she kissed Brittany in her cheek and looked at her one more time before leaving the room.

Brittany's POV

I hear a beeping sound and it's irritating. I looked around me and saw nothing. I'm not really sure where I am. I hope I'm not dead because these white fog around gives me a hint that I'm in heaven which is a surprise if it is, I don't think I'm allowed there. I tried to walk around the area and they're all the same. Every direction I go just gives me a thick white fog; I continued to walk around until I hear someone crying. I searched the area as to where the sound is coming from. I saw an empty corridor and tried my luck and it was on the last room on the right, I entered the room and saw my parents and Dr. Lopez. They were hovering over someone on the bed and as I got closer I was shocked to see me. I could barely recognize my face because of the cuts and bruises. Hold on; is this a memory of my first accident? Why is Dr. Lopez here, she wasn't my doctor that time. I'm confused. I listened to what my mom is saying and tried to call their attention.

"Mom, I'm right here!" I shouted but nothing. I tried to touch her but realized that my hand just passed thru her shoulder. Am I dead? I looked on one of the machines hooked up to my body and saw that I don't have a flat line yet so I sighed in relief. I can see my parents are in pain as they looked at me. I tried to go back to my body to let them know I'm okay but it wasn't working, I was getting frustrated because I couldn't do anything.

I saw them leaving so I got out of my body and followed them to what I assumed is Dr. Lopez's office. A police officer was waiting inside; he introduced himself and started explaining why he was there. Apparently I got into an accident because I was speeding and didn't see the truck coming. _Shit!_ I cursed myself for getting involved in an accident for the second time. _Why am I so stupid?_ I didn't finish the officer's explanation and ran out of the room. I don't know where I'm going but u just ran and ran until I collapsed. It must've been several have passed since I gathered my strength when I heard another voice. It seems so near so I followed where it was coming from. I ran back to my hospital room since it was where the voice is getting louder, all of a sudden I felt my hand being touched. I knew that touch so I ran as fast as I can and found my room again. Santana was holding my hand and talking to me; well the one lying on the bed. She asking me to fight for my life because *listens to Santana's speech* _Ha! I knew it, she likes me!_ I did a happy dance and stood beside her. She was crying her heart out and I felt bad that I was hurting her and I couldn't do anything. I watched her leave the room as I stayed inside. I looked at myself and shouted…  
 _  
"You better wake up! How could you do this to them Britt? Wake the fuck up!"  
_  
It was stupid of me to do that because obviously I'm just talking to myself but I don't know how I could return to my body. I really wasn't thinking straight when I decided to drink so much last night. And when Santana sent me that message, I was just so happy that I just drove like I own the road. Now look where it got me, helpless and badly bruised with little chance of survival. I was startled with my train of thoughts when I hear someone calling my name. I turned around and saw a woman dressed in white (but not like a scary one)

 _"Grandma?"_ I said to the woman and she nodded. Wait, why am I seeing my dead grandmother?

 _"Brittany, honey, I missed you"_ she spoke and I got chills.

 _"I don't understand what's happening"_ I asked.  
 _  
"I know you want answers, that's why I'm here right now_ " she said then motioned me to approach her and I did.

 _"Am I dying? Is that why I can see you right now?"_ I asked even though I'm afraid of what's she's going to say. I really am not ready to die yet as of this moment.

 _"It's really up to you Britt if you want to live on or not. I am just here to make you realize the value of the life you are wasting. I've been watching over you since I died and let me just say that I am not happy with the way you chose to live. You have a great future ahead of you and you are wasting it. Should you choose to live I want you to promise me that you will make good choices in life, but if not, you can join me and just watch over them. You can just watch nothing else"_

With that, she walked away and I looked at my body. After several minutes, I entered my body and closed my eyes.

Santana's POV

I stepped out of the room and went back to my mom's office. They were discussing about Brittany's condition and what's going to happen. My mom said that we can only find out everything once she wakes up. I was just listening to them because Puck already left. After some minutes, a nurse entered the room and informed an emergency on the ICU, room C; I remembered that was Brittany's room so I stood up as well as my mom and Mrs. Pierce and ran to the ICU.

When we got there, I couple of nurses were already trying to resuscitate Brittany and my mom was already giving orders to her staff. Mrs. Pierce and I were not allowed inside so we waited as patiently as we could. We were both crying again because we don't know what's happening inside. My mom went out of the room and told us what happened and I just fainted.

When I woke up, I realized that I was in my own room without any recollection as to how I got here. I looked at the time and t was already time for me to get ready to school so I did. My everyday routine would be to wake at five thirty, take a shower, get dressed, put my make up on and go down to prepare breakfast for everyone since my mom usually is at the hospital. When I was done, I woke my brother and sister then wait for them to eat their breakfast, once done, I washed the dished and went out to wait for Mercedes to pick me up. When she arrived, I got into the car and we drove to school. We got to school and went straight to my locker, I got my books and as I was about to close the door, I saw me and Brittany's first picture together. That is when realizations hit me; Brittany's in coma and we have no idea when she will wake up.


	7. The Lonely Days

Chapter 7: The Lonely Days

(General POV)

The Pierce and Lopez household kept themselves busy as they wait for any update about Brittany's condition. It has been two weeks since she went into coma (again). Brittany's brother and sister were having a hard time concentrating on their schoolwork because of what happened to their big sister. Julian and Katherine Pierce took turns staying in the hospital even bringing some of their work there. The Lopez's were just the same since the two families have bonded over a matter of one month. Although Alberto is still recovering from his accident, he manages to help his children at the house since her wife Alma is always at the hospital making sure that she and her staff are all hands on deck monitoring Brittany. Santana's brother and sister, Alejandro and Isabella were also affected because their friends Daniel and Sophia were really worried. While Santana on the other hand, had shut herself mostly in her room and doesn't talk much. Her friends have noticed the change in Santana's life but when they learned about Brittany's condition, they understood why and respected it. Mainly for two reasons, one because they are friends and two because they also don't want her to release her alter ego Snixx (who only comes out during a deep emotional situation…such as this one). The students at Palmer High avoid eye contact with Santana because they were scared to feel he wrath; even the teachers have stayed away. Even if she has been missing some of her Cheerio and Glee Club practices, Principal Sue and Mr. Schuester understood. Santana was like on autopilot and her family and friends are really worried. Her mom kept telling her to get back on the things she loves doing to distract her from thinking about Brittany. Even if Santana doesn't tell her mom about her feelings towards the girl, her mother already knows. Something like mother's instinct; Alma knows her daughter too well that she didn't need to be told.

(Santana's POV)

 _September 30, 2015_

 _I miss her. I miss her so much. I just want to see her smile again. I just want to be able to talk to her again. I've stopped attending my Cheerio practices even if I'm the head cheerleader, I was glad Coach Sue understood; but really I don't find the reason to cheer anymore. Cheering makes people happy but in my case I can't even cheer myself in this situation; because the one person I wanted to cheer on is fighting for her life. I really don't know what's going to happen but I really, really wish Brittany wakes up._ _  
_ _  
_I have been spending my time writing / talking to my diary. It's the only thing that lets me express how I feel because I am afraid that if I start to an actual person, I will break down and cry. I am trying to think positive about the situation; that Brittany will wake up soon, that we will be able to talk to her again. I have been ignoring everyone and I know it's scaring them out. I don't normally ignore people; heck I haven't even been in contact with my best friend Dani because I know she's busy enough to worry because the only person I wanted to talk to right now is Brittany.

It's the middle of the week and I feel tired already even if I don't have extracurricular activities as of the moment. But when I saw my friends heading to the choir room, I thought: _why not join them_. I waited until they were all inside and Mr. Schuester had already started saying something about the assignment this week, something about dealing with sadness, as usual Rachel was the first to present a song so I thought why not have them taste a little of Snixx for a while. She was in the middle of her song when I opened the door and walked inside.

"Seriously Rachel, aren't you tired of hearing yourself? I mean god, you're too loud and so annoying" I said as I entered the room and all of them were shocked to see me. Nobody spoke for a while so I went to my normal seat which is the one at the back.

It was Mr. Schuester who broke the silence in the room. "It's nice to see you back Santana" and I just shrugged. With that everyone cheered and I just had to roll my eyes at them. Mr. Schuester then continued discussing what he wanted for the lesson, got bored right away so I raised my hand and he called me.

"Is there anything you want to say Santana?" he asked.

I stood up and went in front of the glee club, "I just thought I'd grace y'all with my beautiful voice"

They were shocked but Mr. Schue approved so I told the band the song and they started playing.  
 _  
When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

 _And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And In the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Cause you're my flash light  
You're my flash light, you're my flash light_

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not the afraid when the rain won't stop  
Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Cause you're my flash light  
You're my flash light light light, you're my flash light light light You're my flash light light light light light ohhh  
I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes (shinin in my eyes)  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight (you're my flashlight)  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
Cause you're my flash light  
You're my flash light, you're my flash light  
You're my flash light light light  
You're my flash light light light  
You're my flashlight_

When I finished the song they were all clapping their hands but I was crying and I don't understand why. The first one to hug me was Mercedes then after a while they all joined and engulfed me with a group hug (it's something that we do in glee club when one member is feeling sad). When everyone pulled away, I gathered my some strength for me to speak.

"I'm really sorry for ignoring everyone and treating y'all like crap during the past weeks. I… I just don't know what to do. I mean, you all know Brittany's condition right? It's just hard to accept for me that she's not getting any better." I said to them and they all looked at me as if wanting to say something. So I continued. "Fine, I guess I'll let you all know…I like Brittany" and with that they smiled and we group hugged again.

(Brittany's POV)

I wanted to go back to my body and wake up from this deep slumber but every time I try to do so, it's just not working. I tried calling for my grandmother but she didn't respond. I'm going out of my mind trying to figure out what I should do. I mean, I really wanted to go back to the real world because it's getting really lonely here. Plus the fact that Santana just confessed her feelings towards me, it sucks that I can't do the same to her, well, not yet because I'm stuck in limbo. I have to find a way to go back or else I'll stay here forever. I hear Santana's voice calling for me and as much as I wanted to answer her I can't. It gets really frustrating you know, but I guess I have to suck it up. Screaming to nothing doesn't really help coz no one's listening. I want to go back so bad; I just wish I knew how.


	8. The Way Back Home

Chapter 8: The Way Back Home

(Brittany's POV)

It seems like I've been walking this endless corridor for days and everything's the same. I'm stuck and I don't know for how long. I still kept on calling for my grandmother but no one came. I kept screaming but it still didn't make a difference. I was starting to lose hope. I really want to wake up but I don't know how. I kept walking again until I saw an unfamiliar door. _It wasn't there before_. I thought because even though everything else is the same I would know if there was any change. Out of curiosity, I opened the door and saw a single chair inside and a projector of some sort and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Before me played my life; so I sat down and watched. It was like seeing a movie; a movie of my life. From the day I was born up until the accident. I didn't know how long I was watching, I didn't really have any reference as of the time and when it was over I found myself crying. Just after a few minutes, another video started and it showed my family after my death, well, it is what it looks like because they were standing over my grave. Even the Lopez's were there, Santana was there and she was crying; well all of them are but I was more focused on her. I could feel her pain and it made me cry even more. The next few videos were just a few months after 'my death': everything is not the same anymore. My parents were like robots because they still went to work but talks to no one and do the same thing as the day passes while my siblings suffered from depression. With Santana, her alter ego Snixx kind of like took over her life. She became a total bitch to everyone in school and even to her family .I couldn't even look at the screen anymore. It made me look back on what my grandmother told me; about my choices in life. I admit that most of them were not good. I mean, I disobey my parents but they still gave me what I want, I smoke, I drink, I drag race and sometimes I even take drugs. What future do I really have? I know deep inside I'm a good person, it's just that I chose to do bad things, YOLO right? But maybe this second accident was my wakeup call in life, that I can still go back if I really wanted to and pursue my aspirations in life. I really wanted to join the army but my parents never really wanted that path. It's like giving them another reason to worry about my life, despite knowing that I'll be serving the country. I do have a second option, and that is to become a musician; and I guess I'll focus on that if ever I get the chance to wake up. I mean, of course I have to finish high school first.

When I finished watching, I went out the door and headed back to 'my room' and that's when I saw Santana again. I looked down on my body and saw how crappy I look. _Will she still like me even when I'm broken and bruised?_ I thought to myself. I stood opposite her and saw her crying once again. She held my hand and I felt it. I wonder why her touch is the only one I feel though. Anyway, I just watched her (since I really can't do anything else) and listened to her as she talks to my sleeping form.

(Santana's POV)

I visited Brittany after school and she looks just the same. I feared that she will never wake up; that one day my mom would have to offer unplugging the life support which I really hope she wouldn't because then I will never have the chance to be with her. It's selfish of me to think that I only want Brittany for myself but of course, I want her to live. I was gathering my thoughts on what I would say to her today because I've been telling her the same thing: that I want her to wake up, that I don't want her to leave us yet for her family, friends and for me as well. I held her hand and stared at her face.

"Britt, please wake up now. I miss hearing your voice. I miss seeing you smile because you don't do that often. I miss your badass attitude. I miss your rants about the little things that annoy you because we're the same. I miss hearing you play your guitar at night when you thought everyone's asleep. Above all the things that I miss, your family really misses you so much. For the past weeks, I've seen your mom and dad get disoriented or zoned out during the dinners that we had. According to my siblings, Daniel and Sophia exclude themselves at school; and it's all because they really worried that you might leave them one of these days. I don't even know how I'd feel if ever that happens, what more your family, right? Please don't give up yet Britt. Please?" After I talked to Britt, I kissed her cheek and tried to hug her cautiously. I stared at her one more time and was about to leave when I felt something.

Did she just move her finger? "Britt? Can you hear me?" I waited for a few minutes then I felt another movement. Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening. I immediately pressed the red button to call on a nurse and almost in an instant; a nurse entered the room followed by my mom and Mrs. Pierce.

"Santana, what's wrong?" My mom asked.

"She…she…she moved her finger…twice" I answered.

"Are you sure?" it was Mrs. Pierce who asked me this time. My mom approached Brittany right away and checked her vitals. I let go of her hand and Mrs. Pierce replaced me and held her hand.

"Britt, honey, this is mom. Can you hear me?" she was already crying when she spoke to her daughter so we waited if there would be another movement and there was.

I stood at the bottom of the bed when I witnessed her opening her eyes again. She was finally waking up. She was looking at me and I smiled like really wide.

"W…wh…where am I?" Those were here first few words and her mother held her hand tightly.  
"Oh honey, you're in the hospital. You were in an accident but you're fine now" her mom answered. My mom checked all the machines again before confirming that everything is normal. I couldn't wait to talk to her again but of course I had to give this time to her family first. Her mom adjusted her bed so she was sort of sitting up.

My mom did some tests to make sure that Brittany's okay. "Brittany, how are you feeling right now?" she asked.

Brittany looked at my mom then answered. "I…I don't know. My m…mouth is d…dry though" Her mom immediately gave her water and helped her drink it. She looked around the room and saw me. I smiled at her but her reaction and what she said next was something I did not quite expect.

"W…where's Quinn?" Brittany said and my jaw just dropped to the floor.

(Alma Lopez's POV)

When I heard the emergency buzzer coming from Brittany's room, Katherine and I ran to her room right away. When we got there, I saw my daughter and she told us that Brittany just moved her finger twice which was a great progress. I checked her vitals right away and everything looks normal. She was now awake and I thank the heavens for answering our prayers. But in all honesty, this is quite a surprise even for me. I didn't think that she would wake up right away because normally people who had been in such accidents goes into come for a minimum of a month or more but with Brittany, it has only been three weeks. I'm very happy that this just happened. I let Katherine talk to her daughter but when I saw her looking at Santana, I felt something wrong. She was looking for Quinn Fabray, her best friend / ex girl friend. I knew her because she came with Brittany on their first day here. And Katherine had also told me that it was her who took care of Brittany during her first accident. I was hoping that it is not what I think it is.

After Brittany asked her mom where Quinn was, Katherine was also surprised with her daughter's question but she answered her anyway. "Honey, Quinn is back in Los Angeles because she goes to school there, remember?"

Brittany squinted her eyes in confusion. "W…what? Aren't we in Los Angeles?"

Oh no. My theory is slowly becoming true.

"Britt, we moved to Arizona about two months ago. Dr. Lopez here is my child hood best friend and that's her daughter Santana. You two are actually close. Don't you remember?" Brittany shook her head and that is when I confirmed that Brittany has amnesia.  
 _Meanwhile in Los Angeles, California_

(Quinn's POV)

It was finally Friday and I just got arrived home from school. I immediately logged on to my Facebook account which I haven't done for a while because I was busy with cheerleading and too tired to bother even checking and saw several messages from Brittany's brother Daniel. I clicked it and read the messages.

 _Sept 2, 2015: Brittany got into another accident. Seems pretty bad. – Daniel_

 _Sept 3, 2015: I wish you were here to help her again. She's in St. Luke's Medical Center just in case. I really miss my big sister. :'( - Daniel_

 _Sept 3, 2015: I'm scared that Britt will leave us. Mom and Dad wouldn't tell us anything. :'( - Daniel_

 _Sept 4, 2015: Went to see Britt today but was only allowed a few minutes. She doesn't look anything like my sister anymore. :'( - Daniel_

Without having second thoughts, I packed my bag again and left a note to my mom where I was going. She really doesn't care that much because her tequilas were more important than her. I checked my things before leaving and when I got everything, I hailed a taxi going to the airport. The soonest flight will be in five hours so I just waited. __

I arrived in Phoenix and went to the hospital right away. I asked the receptionist where Brittany Pierce's room is but didn't give me any information because I was not family. So I called her brother Daniel and was told that she's in the ICU. I ran to the elevator searching for her room and when I reached the floor, I walked towards the ICU where I saw Santana sitting outside a room, crying. I approached her and immediately saw the shock on her face when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"I heard about what happened to Brittany so I'm here to help her out" I answered.

She began crying and I don't understand why. I don't think I said anything to hurt her feelings. I sat beside her and comforted her. Minutes later, Mrs. Pierce went out the door and I stood up and hugged her. She too was surprised to see me there.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she asked me and I told her that Daniel has been messaging me about Brittany. Mrs. Pierce told me some devastating news; that Brittany has amnesia and only remembers the things that happened before they moved. Now I understand why Santana was like that. They allowed me to enter Britt's room and when I saw her awake, I was just so happy.

"Hey babe" she greeted me and I felt sad. She remembers me being her girlfriend. I went near the bed and held her hand. I kissed her cheek and climb up the bed. She really looks different now.

"How are you Britt?" I asked her although I know she's really not okay.

"A little weirded out because my mom said we moved in Arizona. I don't believe her because you're here. Did I drink and race again that's why I'm here? Which party did we go?" I listened to her questions and it made me cry. She asked me why I was crying and to be honest I don't know how to tell her. I breathed heavily, held her hand and looked at her in her eyes.

"Britt, I don't know how to make this simple but I just have to tell you straight. You have amnesia." I paused and waited for her reaction, when she squinted her eyes I knew she was confused so I continued. "You're no longer in Los Angeles, you moved to Phoenix, Arizona about two months ago. I don't know how the accident happened but we weren't definitely in a party. I just arrived from LA some thirty minutes ago"

It was too much for her to take so I stopped. Her mom entered the room again along with Mrs. Lopez and Santana.

Dr. Lopez approached Brittany. "What's the last thing you remember Brittany?"

I can see Brittany trying really hard to remember the last thing she did but is having a hard time.

"I was definitely driving but I don't know where I went before that and where I was going. I just remember being in my car" she said.

Dr. Lopez asked us to go out of the room for them to do another round of tests for Brittany. Mrs. Pierce, Santana and I waited outside and there was an awkward silence between us. I wanted to ask what really happened but I understand that they're both dealing with a lot of emotions right now so I just sat there quietly. 


	9. Author's Note

_**I'm sorry for not updating I've just been busy these past days… and to top it all I'm feeling excited because…**_

 _ **HEATHER MORRIS IS COMING TO MY COUNTRY, THE PHILIPPINES!**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **I'm going to absent myself to work because of this.=)**_


	10. The Progress

Chapter 9: The Progress

(Brittany's POV)

Quinn went back to Los Angeles and I felt really sad. I'm still confused with the information given to me: my family moved to Arizona two months ago, I go to school at Palmer High, I'm friends with Santana, my mom's best friend's daughter and Quinn and I are just best friends again. I mean, it's just hard to accept that my life is really different now. I've missed school again and it's good and bad for me. Good, because I don't have to worry about home works or projects but bad, because my plans to leave my family for college is going to be delayed because I'll be stuck at home again for me to heal. I hate myself for being so careless. How long do I have to hurt my family because of the things I do?

I still couldn't move my legs and even though my left arm is in a cast again, I can move my right hand freely and without any pain which is a good thing. It sucks having to lose your memory because you can't do anything but accept the new information they give you. I don't know how long I will heal this time because it took me five whole months for the last accident that happened. So I guess I'll just have to suck it up and enjoy my third life.

My family visits me every day and my mom even took a leave from her work to stay with me for a week. I already told her that I can manage with just the nurses at night but she insisted on doing it. It has already been five days since I woke up and each day without fail, this hot Latina, Santana has been visiting me. I have to say, I like the attention. I'm not really sure what we were before my accident; if we were dating or what. We haven't really talked about that yet. It's only one in the afternoon, school ends at three and I'm pretty sure around five thirty, Santana will be walking in the room. So to pass the time since my mom had to go back home to do some chores, I flipped the channels until I find a decent show I can watch. Halfway thru the show I found myself getting sleepy so I turned it off and took a nap.

(Santana's POV)

The bell rang which signals the end of classes. I immediately got my things and went straight to the choir room and found that I'm the first person to arrive. I sat by the piano and played a few chords.  
 _  
How do I get close  
When she looks like an angel  
A moment of her time just seems impossible to me  
It's hard to find the words, to get to know this stranger  
I'm scared of what she'll say if what I say sounds incomplete  
And it feels like we belong together  
Can someone tell me where do I start_

 _Cuz, I can't keep on feelin' the way I do  
I can't keep on, hiding my heart from you  
I got to say something before  
Someone else comes through,  
I can't keep on loving you,  
From a distance_

 _She's always on my mind, there's no room left for thinking  
I'm tired of waiting slowly fading at least I'm happy now  
Cuz I'm running out of time, and I feel this ship is sinking  
The doors are closing I am frozen I need her around  
And it feels like we belong together  
Can someone tell me where do I start_

 _Cuz, I can't keep on feelin' the way I do  
And I can't keep on, hiding my heart from you  
I got to say something before  
Someone else comes through,  
I can't keep on loving you,  
From a distance  
From a distance  
From a distance  
From a distance_

 _I can't hide  
I can't keep on feelin' the way I do  
And I can't keep on, hiding my heart from you  
I got to say something before  
Someone else comes through,  
Cuz I can't keep on loving you,  
I can't keep on loving you from a distance._

I was so focused on singing, well the songs already explains why I sang it, that I didn't notice the whole glee club arrive and clapping their hands. I forced out a smile then went to my seat, at the back of the room. Mr. Schuester stood in front of everyone and explained this week's lesson. It was about emotions. I don't know if he did that on purpose because I'm feeling a lot of emotions right now. I'm trying my best to focus in school but there are just moments that I space out…thinking about _her._ Since she woke up, I have been spending every day after school by her side. It's the only way I thought would help bring her memories back somehow. I know that we're not really dating but I like her. I really like her. I've confessed my feelings to her sleeping self but I'm not sure if I'll be able to tell it in person.

"Santana's song was a perfect example of expressing her emotions. I'm sure that the person she wants to sing it to will really feel how she feels." He looked at me this time. "I know that you are going through a lot these past weeks Santana, we want you to know that we understand. If you want to talk about it, you know that we are here for you."

Then I felt someone patting my back and saw Puck doing it. I was trying my best not to cry so I took a deep breath then said. "Thank you" We continued on with the lesson and at the end of the meeting, we were told to practice by pairs and by Friday, we would have to have a little competition. Winners will be given a chance to choose the assignment for next week which we are excited about because since school started Mr. Schuester has been giving us assignments about artists or bands whose songs are so old they must've been his playlist since a child. Anyways, I have been partnered with Mercedes and she wanted to talk about what song we would sing. I could've stayed but I have to be in the hospital so I said goodbye to her and headed to my car.

I drove to the hospital for fifteen minutes, parked my car and went straight to Brittany's room. She was taking her nap so I just sat on the chair near her bed and stared at her. She definitely looks like an angel. I held her hand and wait for her to wake up.

It didn't take long as I saw those blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled at her and she did the same.

"Hi, how are you feeling today Britt?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Same old shit. I want to get out of here, you know. But I really don't have much of a choice." She answered as she looked down on our hands.

I noticed her still looking at it so I removed my hand but she held it back.

"I want to ask you something Santana." She told me and to be honest I got nervous as to what her question would be.

"What is it Britt?" I mentally prepared myself for whatever the question was.

"I just noticed that you've been here since I woke up. I appreciate it and don't get me wrong I really like the attention you're giving me. But is there something I need to know about the two of us?" Wow. I open my mouth to say something but no words came out.

This was my chance to tell Brittany how I really feel about her. I had this crazy idea of lying to her since basically she's just accepting all the information about her life. But that would mean that I will be taking advantage of her situation and I don't want to regret that in the future. So I gathered all my courage and just told her.

"Uhm. I like you Brittany. I've like you since the day you arrived. I just wasn't sure about my feelings then but as time went by, I realized that I do like you. I talk to you every time I was here, back when you were still in coma. I thought I was going to lose you Britt. I was so glad when you woke up but felt really sad when looked for Quinn but when we realized you had amnesia, I understood. You actually woke up sooner than we expected so I guess that's a good sign. So, I'm telling you this not to force you to suddenly feel the same. I…I just don't want to lose you"

I tried so hard not to cry but I couldn't. She must think I'm an idiot but I don't care. At least I was finally able to tell her how I really feel about her. There was a moment of silence after my confession and I can't help but think that she must want me out of the room. But what she did next was not what I expected. She held my hand tighter just when I was about to pull away. I looked at her and when our eyes met and when I saw her smiling, all of a sudden I don't feel sad anymore.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I just realized something…"

(Brittany's POV)

Santana just admitted that she likes me…so that's why she's been here the whole time. To be honest, I was happy hearing her confess her feelings. Then it suddenly hit me…it was her voice I've been dreaming about. I also remember my mom telling me that Santana was the one who felt my first movement. I have been in coma for a few weeks and she was the one who made me wake up. I think I do like her as well because our bond is strong that it helped me go back to the real world.

She was crying after she told her feelings and I just wanted to hug her but for obvious reasons, I can't so I just looked at our intertwined hands. She must've noticed me staring so she started to remove her hand but I held it tighter. She looked at me and I found myself smiling at my realizations.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"I just realized something…you saved me" I started and I can see the confused reaction on her face so I continued. "I really don't know how to explain it but I've been dreaming about you, I just don't know why but now I do. When I was in coma, it was also your voice I hear all the time. It was the one who helped me wake up and if I remember correctly, you were also here the day I did. I guess the reason why I always dream about you, is because I like you too"

"Really?" Santana asked and I just nodded flashing a big smile.

I so wanted to hug her but I'm incapable of doing that right now. I made a mental note to myself to do that on I am able to do so.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next few days but I just want you to know Britt, that I am so happy you're awake, you're slowly healing and most of all, you feel the same. You don't know how long I've kept it inside"

"Can I get a kiss?" I blurted out. It was meant to be a joke but she crashed her lips into mine. And I saw fireworks. Her lips are so soft I will never get tired kissing it every day. Our lips started moving and before I know it, we were really making out. Several minutes passed and when we pulled away to catch our breath that's when we realized we were no longer alone in the room. Standing by the door are my mom and her mom both smiling at us. 

=====================================================================================

 _ **I'm really sorry for the delay in updating this story. I just was yet again, busy with some stuff. Oh, and yeah, I finally saw in person the one and only HEATHER ELIZABETH MORRIS-HUBBELL, aka, BRITTANY S. PIERCE.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and please send me your reviews or suggestions as to where you want this story to go.**_


	11. The Way You Make Me Feel

Chapter 10: The Way You Make Me Feel

(Santana's POV)

Brittany and I pulled away from each other to catch our breaths and that's when we realized that our mothers are standing by the door, watching us with smiles on their faces. I immediately blushed because I didn't expect my mother would see me kissing another girl and be happy about it. I mean, I've never been interested in another person until Brittany came and it took two months and an accident for me to finally come up with my feelings. In all honesty, this is all new to me but I'm really happy that things are going in my favor.

Mrs. Pierce and my mother approached Brittany so I stepped aside.

"So Brittany, how are you feeling today?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

Brittany looked at me then answered, "Pretty good"

My mother snickered and I know why; she was referring to what they just witnessed earlier. I don't know if I should feel embarrassed about t but I have good feeling that we would have to think about it later on. She checked on Brittany and after a few minutes, Mrs. Pierce asked I she can speak to her daughter so we stepped out the room. I really thought my mom would ask me to go to her office and have 'the talk' but one of her nurses called her for an emergency so she left as I waited outside her room.

(Brittany's POV)

I don't remember being this happy aside from the time I got my Ferrari. This really hot girl just confessed her feelings to me and when we kissed; I felt like I could die already. Oh I can't wait for me to get better for me to be able to take her out on a proper date. Although our little moment was interrupted by our moms, I was totally fine with it. I mean I'm just in a really good mood right now and I guess I couldn't really hide it because when my mom asked me how I was feeling, I answered right away which made Dr. Lopez snicker and I know why.

Mrs. Lopez did some tests and when she was done, my mother asked them to leave the room for her to talk to me. Once they were gone, she sat on the chair next to my bed and held my hand.

"I can see that something good happened today and I'm really happy for you Britt. We've been waiting for this day and I hope you won't get mad but we're actually really trying to set you up. I mean, I have nothing against Quinn Fabray except for her fashion sense but Santana is the one for you"

I was shocked with what my mom just said but I'm happy they did what they did. I know it's still early to tell if my relationship with Santana is going to stay but right now all I care is me getting out of this hospital and getting better. My mom and I talked a bit more until she needed to go home to cook dinner for my brother and sister so when she stepped out of the room, she called Santana in. She sat on the same chair my mom just vacated earlier and silence fell between us. I don't know if we're thinking of the same thing but I'm definitely thinking of kissing her again.

"San"

"Britt"

We said at the same time; being the gentlewoman, I mentioned her to go first.

"Uhm…I was just thinking about…uhm…you and me…I mean…what will happen to us?" Santana asked.

It wasn't clear as to what she was trying to ask but I think I already have an idea. Yes, we did just confess our feelings for each other and we already kissed; for me it already means we're 'in a relationship' then suddenly I remembered something: Santana wanted the traditional courtship and all those old school stuff. It's not exactly how I roll but I guess I'll have to suck it up because that's what she wants. I was about to answer when her phone rang so she excused herself and I let out a sigh. _Thank you to whoever called her_ because I still don't know what to answer her. She went back inside after the phone call and I secretly hoped that she wouldn't ask me again…at least not now.

"I'm sorry Britt, but I have to go. I need to meet Mercedes for us to pick a song to sing for our duets assignment in glee club" she said apologetically as she grabbed her things.

I was sad that she was leaving all of a sudden but a little glad that it's going to give me time to think about her question. "Oh okay. Just do me a favor San – make sure to give me a copy of the video of your performance. I wish I could see it live but…"

She cut me off; "I sure will Britt" Santana responded then gave me a kiss and went out of the room.

I was again left alone so since I was felling kind of sleepy, I slept. I woke up a few hours later because of the nurse who gave me my dinner and my medicines. I hate hospital food but I had to eat something so I tried to enjoy it, and then took the pills. I watched some reruns on the  
television before going back to sleep to expect exactly the same thing tomorrow.

=============================================================================

I was getting bored staying in the hospital so I've been bugging my mom to ask Dr. Lopez if I can go home since they removed the cast on my arm a month ago. It's been three months since the accident and two months since I woke up from that deep slumber and I've been really missing the world outside the hospital. It's a good thing my dad brought in my laptop and hooked up my Xbox so I wouldn't die of boredom. Santana and I have been having _unofficial_ dates within the hospital since Mrs. Lopez still wouldn't allow me to go home so o weekends, she would push me in a wheelchair since my arm isn't strong enough and we would go to this beautiful garden at the back of the hospital. Technically, I'm not allowed to be out of my room yet since Santana asked her mother, she allowed us as long as there is a nurse nearby…just in case anything happens to me. _Is it weird that Dr. Lopez cares more about me than her daughter?_ It really sucks that I couldn't do anything else but I told myself that once I'm healed, I'm going to make things official with Santana and would even do what she wanted.

(Santana's POV)

It's December now and aside from Christmas, I've also been waiting for my best friend Dani to come home which she said she will. We really don't get to talk anymore because we're both have things to do; and of course there's Brittany. I'm not sure where to begin to describe how happy I am to know that we share the same feelings towards each other. She's improving as each day passes and I can't wait until we actually go on an actual date, like somewhere that isn't the hospital garden. I enjoy every moment I have with her but I don't really know what to label our status. I mean, she hasn't really asked me to confirm if we are a couple but I'm not in a hurry.

Anyway, I'm in the airport now waiting for Dani to arrive. She texted me a while ago that the plane just landed and she's probably in the trolley area to get her stuff. After ten more minutes, I see her walking towards my direction.

"Hey there gorgeous! I missed you!" Dani greeted.

"I missed you too Dani" I responded. I helped her with her bags and we walked towards my car, a black 2011 Volvo C70. We placed her things in the backseat and once we're seated in our respective places, I started the car and drove away. It was a thirty minute drive from the airport so we used the time to catch up. She told me about her life in London and I told her about Brittany.

"She's totally badass but does she have a death wish or something?" Dani asked after I told her about Brittany's accidents.

"Let me correct you, she's a HOT badass; but she doesn't have a death wish. Those were accidents, it's not as if she really wanted them to happen" I defended.

 _Later on…_

We just arrived at their house which is one block away from ours when my phone vibrated. I checked who was calling and a wide smile appeared on my face causing Dani to be curious.

"It's Brittany" I told her before picking up and she just nodded. I told her before picking up and she just nodded.

 _Me: Hey Britt, how was your therapy today?  
Brittany: It was painful coz I fell a couple of times but in the end I was able to make ten straight steps before my legs gave away.  
Me: Really? Wow! That's a great improvement Britt. I'm really proud of you.  
Brittany: Thanks San. So I just called to ask if you're still coming by the hospital today. I know your best friend is coming home from London.  
Me: I'm actually with her already. I picked her up at the airport earlier.  
Brittany: Oh okay.  
Me: But I will be there alter. I don't want to miss our dinner date.  
Brittany: Alright, I'll just wait for you then.  
Me: Don't miss me too much, okay?  
Brittany: Just enjoy the day with your best friend. I'm sure there's a lot of catching up to do.  
Me: I'll call you later, okay? Bye._

When we hung up, Dani and I brought her things inside the house.

(Dani's POV)

I've been really waiting for the holidays to come because I get to come home to Phoenix. I've missed my family and friends…specially my best friend Santana. I was planning to surprise her but apparently my brother Elliot told her when I was coming home so here I am waiting for the plane to land. Once it did, I sent a message to Santana and she replied that she's already at the gates. I hurriedly got out of the plane to get my stuff and when I got them, I saw her right away. She was wearing the shirt I sent her with the _'HOT & SEXY'_, because she really is. We hugged right away and I wished that we could stay in that position longer. I just really missed her.

We got to her car and we started catching up, I told her about my experience in London and she told me about Brittany. I will not deny but I won't show it either but I am jealous of her. I mean, I've known Santana all my life and all along I thought she was straight as an arrow then this girl came and changed all that. I am jealous because she has what I've been trying to get for the past years…Santana's heart. Yes, I am in love with my best friend; have been ever since I learned the word love but she doesn't see me other than her best friend. It sucks that I don't have the guts to tell that to her but I also don't want to risk our friendship for that. I'd rather be just her best friend; in that way I know I'll always get to be with her. I know I haven't met this _Brittany_ yet but Santana was mine first. I know she makes her happy but I can also do that.

=============================================================================

I can say I'm proud of myself because even my family and friends couldn't believe how fast I'm recovering. First with my coma, then the cast in my arm was removed ahead of schedule, my memory of the first two months in Phoenix came back and now I'm doing my physical therapy; I'm learning how to walk again, can you believe it? _Mental Note: NEVER EVER DRINK AND DRIVE!_ I managed to take at least four steps before my feet gave away so they let me rest for a while then we try again and each time we do I add two more steps. We spend two to three hours a day for stretching and actual walking. First we tried with the bars then with crutches and right now I'm doing a lot better because even if I wobble a little, I can walk straight now. It's only a matter of time when Dr. Lopez informs me that I'm all healed.

 _ **AN: Ooohhh, what will happen now that Dani is back (who apparently has feelings for Santana all along) and Britt is improving? I feel a big fight is coming…**_ __


	12. The Best Thing I Never Had

Chapter 11: The Best Thing I Never Had

(Dani's POV)

Timing is everything when it comes to love. You may love someone but the other person doesn't love you back and vice versa; or the two persons love each other but they cannot be together; or in my case, my best friend and I love each other but we have a different kind of love for each – I love her more than a friend and she loves me _just_ as a friend. Let's add the fact that she's already in love and in a relationship with someone else whom she met just six months ago. I had it all planned out as to when and how I will finally confess my feelings to my best friend Santana but I was the one who got the surprise. The moment I saw them kiss literally broke my heart. I never thought I'd ever have nor feel my first heartbreak by my own best friend. I guess it's also my fault that I assumed that we would be together; I mean she is the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life but I won't have the chance now unless they don't work out but I know I will be waiting even if it takes forever.

I've been back in Phoenix for the holidays for a week now and just three days ago, I confessed my feelings to Santana where it ended with an awkward hug between us then I watched her walk away to go back to Brittany who was watching from a distance.

 _Flashback, three days ago…_

 _It was the day after Christmas and Santana and I are on our way to the hospital to pick up Brittany. Apparently today is the last day of her therapy and after that she can already go home._ _Her parents were supposed to pick her up but Santana volunteered and she asked me to go with her so I did. We arrived at the hospital around ten and headed to the PT Room. Santana entered right away but I stayed behind to make a call._

 _Me: Dude, I'm totally confessing to Santana today.  
Elliot: Are you sure you can finally do it? I mean, I don't want to sound pessimistic but what if she reacts differently from what you were expecting?  
Me: I know that this could go to two different ways but I'm really hoping for the better on but if not, then I guess I'll just have to deal with it.  
Elliot: If this turns badly, I'll buy you a beer and we'll go to this gay bar I know.  
Me: Haha! Thanks dude._

 _My brother and I talked some more until I realized that Santana must be looking for me so when we hung up, I went inside the room and immediately dropped my phone as I see Santana kissing Brittany. It's like they're lost in their own world and I was the who came to ruin it. I wanted to leave but my feet were somehow glued to the floor. It's like I was meant to watch them or something or me to get the message, I didn't mean to ruin the moment, I didn't even realize I was crying until I sniffed and it caught their attention. When Santana looked at me, that's when I was able to move and ran out. I heard Santana running after me but I didn't stop. I didn't know where I was going I just kept running until my legs gave up. I sat on the floor, leaned my back against the wall and just cried. I don't know what part of the hospital this is but good thing is there are not much people on it. Not five minutes later, I hear some footsteps and when I looked up I saw Santana. She sat down beside me and I hid my face from her. I really don't want her to see me like this but knowing Santana, no matter how much I refuse, she'll find a way. She held my hand but didn't say anything; she just let me finish and when I did (I just don't know how long) she gave me her handkerchief._

 _"What's wrong?" Santana asked._ __

 _I couldn't respond to her question. All the strength and confidence I had earlier just left me. I open my mouth but no words came out. She waited for me to speak so I took a deep breath and looked at her._

 _"I had it all planned out San, I mean, I was supposed to ask you to go to_ Quiessence Restaurant _and we would just spend the night together but all of those doesn't matter now." I started and I can see the confusion on her face._ __

 _"What? It's expensive there. Why would we go there?" she asked._ __

 _Here it goes. "Because today was supposed to be the day I tell you that I love you San"_

 _She smiled at me. "But I already know that you love me Dani and you know I love you too"_

 _Not getting my hopes high on this one. I already know what she meant by that. She looked me in the eye and understood what I meant. There was a moment of silence between us and to be honest, I don't have enough strength to keep on explaining._

 _"I don't know what to say Dani. I didn't mean to hurt you like this and I really am sorry that you have to find out about Brittany and me that way" Santana said while I tried to fight back my tears. I couldn't take it anymore; I need to get away from this place._

 _I was going to tell you but -""_

 _I cut her off, "No, you don't need to explain. I get it. I…I'll just go home for now. You should go back to Brittany, she's probably wondering where you went" with that, we stood up and hugged each other. It was kind of awkward because I've officially been friend zoned by my best friend. When we pulled away, she started walking back only to find Brittany on the other end of the corridor._

=============================================================================

I was supposed to go back to London after New Year but because of what happened; I decided to go back earlier. Santana and I haven't talked since that day; when she left I called my brother to pick me up and we went to a bar I didn't know and I got drunk as hell. I told my brother what happened and he just watched me drown in my tears and beer. I mean, he was trying his best to comfort me; nothing works though, at least for now. He even tried to hook me up with every single girl in the bar, but for some reason, they all remind me of Santana in different ways. I must've passed out because I don't remember going home. I woke up with a massive headache but good thing that my brother left some water and aspirin so I took it. I felt the effect right away but I still feel so heavy. For just a few seconds I forgot why I drank so much last night and when I remembered my tears went streaming down my face. Maybe I should have just kept my feelings to myself; maybe I shouldn't have hoped that she would feel the same; maybe, just maybe, I would be able to be with her without any awkwardness. I really thought we would be perfect together but I was wrong. There are a lot of things I hoped for if we were going to be with each other that I would never have the chance to experience. I hope Brittany makes her happy because that's all I would ever ask.

=============================================================================

 _ **I'm sorry it took a while (again) and if this chapter is short. I just felt like I need to express Dani's feelings towards the situation but don't worry; this will be the only chapter for her. Brittana is and will always be the main focus of the story.**_ __ _ **Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ **I would appreciate it if you guys take the time to leave a review or message as to how you wanted the story to go. I'm at lost once more due to the fact that I'm having some writer's block again. There are just a lot of things going thru my mind right now.**_


	13. The First Date

Chapter 12: The First Date

(General POV)

New Year came and just like on Christmas, Brittany and Santana spent the day together. Since Brittany was all healed now, she has been planning to take her on a proper date. She already asked her parents since Santana wanted that.

 _Flashback…_

 _Santana was out to do some errands with her siblings when Brittany went to their house hoping to get Mr. and Mrs. Lopez's approval for her to date their daughter. She knocked on their door and fixed her shirt and after a few seconds, Mrs. Lopez opened it and let her inside. They went to the living room and sat down as they wait for Mr. Lopez. When he arrived, the Lopez's just looked at Brittany who was fidgeting on the couch._

 _"What can we do for you Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez asked._

 _"Uhm…Before I ask what I needed to ask from you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, I just want you to know that my intentions are clear. I really like your daughter Santana and I know you didn't like how I was before but I can assure you that I am a changed person. Santana doesn't know I will be here and she doesn't know I will be doing this for her. What I wanted to say is that, can I have your permission for me to date your daughter?"_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Lopez looked at each other and smiled._

 _"Brittany, we appreciate you asking us first and I know Santana would really be happy to know that you did. My only concern is that; just make sure you will never hurt our daughter. I know how much she likes you and it would break our hearts to see her in tears for whatever reason" Mrs. Lopez said to Brittany and she nodded._

 _"I can guarantee that ma'am. And if I may be honest with you right now, this is actually the first time I ever asked a girl's parents' permission and I'm doing it to prove to you and to her that she is the one for me; that I am willing to change for her. I love your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Lopez and if things works out great between, I will be here in front of you in the future asking for her hand in marriage"_

 _Mr. Lopez stood up and extended his hand and Brittany did the same to shook it._

 _"You have our blessing…for both." He said and Brittany smiled from ear to ear._

So when Santana got home, she asked her and of course she said yes. The problem now is where to take her and it has to be the perfect one, so with the help of both their parents, they prepared for their first official date.

On the weekend before school resumed, Brittany woke up early. She was so excited for what's going to happen later that she checked and double checked the things she needed. She sent several messages to her band back in Los Angeles and the Glee Club to make sure they arrive on time. Brittany was planning to serenade Santana with the song she wrote before moving to Phoenix. She recently just came across the song through the notepad she found when she was cleaning her room and thought that it was the perfect song for the perfect girl. Brittany tried to go back to sleep since it was literally still very early and she don't want to be yawning later because she wants to make sure Santana enjoys what will happen later. Several hours later, her mom woke her up for her doctor's appointment so she got up, and went to shower. Once dressed up they went to the hospital; it took only an hour for the check up so they went back home. Brittany and Santana had not seen each other for that day even though they live next to each other; it was their way to surprise the other, kind of like what you do in a wedding. It was only two in the afternoon and while Santana was at the salon, Brittany was already at the venue with her band and the glee club who arrived an hour before. Apparently Santana's father has a friend who owns a beach house so they rented it for the weekend. Brittany is still not allowed to do heavy work so she had to give orders as to where to put what. Everything was set exactly three hours later so that leaves another hour more for her to get ready. She sent a text to Santana saying she'll see her in an hour and she responded the same thing. Brittany was also still not allowed to drive so with too much dismay, she asked Puck to pick Santana up. While waiting, Brittany lit a cigarette to calm her nerves. For the record, she has never been this nervous before and it's all because she wants everything to be perfect tonight. Puck sent her a message that they're in their way which gives Brittany another twenty minutes of wait time. She instructed the others to scatter the rose petals on the ground and to take their positions afterwards.

As soon as she saw the headlights of Puck's car she checked herself one more time and ate some tic-tac to get rid of the smell of cigar in her mouth. She straightened her coat as she saw Santana stepped out of the car accompanied by Puck and just on cue the band started to play the song she wrote as she started singing looking at Santana.

(Brittany's POV)

 _I like you.  
Girl you don't got nothin' to prove to me  
I know that times have been rough  
For the both of us  
_  
I saw Santana walking towards me in a white off shoulder dress that hung just above her knee and I started singing the song I wrote without taking my eyes off of her. She just looks so perfect. She had light make up and her hair was laid down in curls hanging by her shoulders; simple but oh so beautiful.  
 _  
But I'll pray for a change  
You see this world has lots to offer  
But in time it will go dark  
And if this love is what we see it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
But fall for you_

Santana was almost in front of me now and I fear that I might suddenly forget the lyrics to my own song. She was smiling from ear to ear as she approached me so I got down on the mini stage we have set up and took her hand and guided to her back to the stage with me.

 _You know that I'm a wreck  
And you know I can't breathe  
At the edge of my seat with each word  
As months turn into years  
Just know that I will wait here for you  
Cause I prayed for a change  
You see this world has lots to offer  
But in time it will go dark  
And if this love is what we see it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
But fall for you  
For you, for you, for you  
_  
I kissed her hand and continued singing.

 _This world has lots to offer  
But in time it will go dark  
And if this love is what we see it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
But fall for you_

When I finished the song, I looked at her I can see that she is happy and surprised with what I have prepared. I placed the microphone on the stand and we went down the stage, hand in hand. I guided her to our table and pulled the chair for her. Once seated, I went to my side and sat down as well. Our 'waitress' a.k.a Tina Cohen-Chang, gave us the menu of the night; and just like in restaurants, she left to give us time to choose.

"So, how are you tonight Ms. Lopez" I asked.

She placed the menu down and looked at me. "I am feeling wonderful Ms. Pierce, thank you for asking. This place is so beautiful. I mean, you didn't have to prepare all of these. I would have been okay with just a picnic overlooking the mountain, I…I just couldn't believe it"

"Well, I guess I kinda overdid it but I just want this night to be something you'll never forget. This is our first official date. Plus, this place is ours for the weekend so I hope you brought extra clothes" I answered smiling.

Realizing that Puck and Tina were there, she asked. "Is the Glee Club also here?"

I nodded and she smiled even more. I think it's the fact that I'm getting close to her friends and even letting them part of our relationship, you know what I mean.

"My mom practically forced me to bring extra clothes and now that I've thought of it, did they help you with this?"

I nodded again. "Yes; because I thought since I still couldn't go back to driving, I will just bring you to a really good place and I think I did accomplish that part because your reaction earlier was priceless"

Tina went back and we said our orders. The menu we prepared includes some of Santana's favorite dishes and good thing that Finn and Sam are good in the kitchen so we didn't need to hire a chef. Mike poured Riesling on our wine glasses as my band mates and the rest of the glee club serenade us (with songs that remind me of Santana). After twenty minutes, the food was served and we ate our food. I made sure that our friends ate too so they took turns in singing.

"So what else have you planned for tonight Britt?" she asked as she finished her food.

I drained my fifth glass and answered. "That is for me to know and you to find out"  
After our plates had been taken away, I asked Santana something that she never thought I would ask (I'm not proposing…yet so don't worry); I took her hand and led her to the small dance floor we also prepared, her hand was on my shoulders while mine was on her waist and we danced under the stars as one of her favorite songs were played.

 _When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

 _I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

 _And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

 _'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end,  
You're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

 _I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
I'm still looking up_

 _I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it_

 _I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up..._ _  
_  
When the song ended, I asked if she wanted to sing something and she said yes so we got up the stage as her friends cheered for us. She told the band the song she wanted and gave me another microphone. I had no idea what song she had in mind but I'm sure it's something I know. The first chords were played and I knew right away what the song was. It was 'our song'.  
 _  
(Santana)  
The day we met  
Frozen, I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
 _  
(Santana and Brittany)  
One step closer_

 _(Santana)  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _(Brittany)  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

 _(Santana and Brittany)  
One step closer_

 _(Santana and Brittany)  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _(Santana and Brittany)  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _(Santana and Brittany)  
One step closer_

 _(Santana)  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _(Santana and Brittany)  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song ended, I noticed Santana tearing up so I held her hand tighter and when it finally ended I asked her what was wrong and she said three words that melted my heart.

"I love you… Britt, I don't know if it's too soon to say it and to be honest, I'm scared. I've never felt anything like this. I mean, you were my first and hopefully last relationship, that's because I don't see myself with anyone but you. You were someone I never expected but you surpassed all I've ever hoped for. You make me so happy in even the smallest things that you do and tonight, wow, I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now. All I know is that I love you…I'm in love with you Brittany"

So those were happy tears, whew, thank god.

I ran my thumb to her cheeks, wiped the waterworks on her beautiful face and hugged her tight. After everything I've done wrong in my life, with Santana it just feels so right that maybe this is why I was given a third chance to live. That I should not mess up anymore or do things because I want to or make haste decisions. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore, specially Santana and for her to be pouring out her heart for me; like knowing that with even just one mistake I do, I could lose her and I'm not sure if I can handle that. I pull away from our embrace and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Santana. You're perfect and I know you would deny that but for me you are. When I met you in the summer, I knew I liked you. I mean, look at you, you're hot as hell. But I was worried that you wouldn't like me back, I'm a badass and you are the good girl. I remember you once told me that you would want to be with someone who would love you above everyone else and I want to be that person for you. I also want to be your first and last in everything. You made me do things I have never done in my life Santana and there will never be regrets that I chose to do it for you. And no it isn't too early to say it because I'm in love with you too San. I think I've always had. So before the night ends, I want to ask you formally in front of our friends and with your parents' approval…Santana Marie Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?"

=============================================================================

 _ **A/N: Songs used:  
Hummingbird – NevershoutNever  
I won't give up – Jason Mraz  
A thousand years (Part 2) – Christina Perri**_

 _ **To DorkHeya: Actual courtship will be done thru flashbacks, I'm sorry if that didn't happen here.**_

 _ **Cliffhanger? Maybe not but I guess y'all know what Santana answered, right? I'm trying to prolong the chapters as much as possible so I hope you consider this one 'long'. Anyway, Next chapters are already in the process as well as for my other stories.**_

 _ **I would really appreciate if you give me your reviews, comments, suggestions or violent reactions to the chapters I wrote.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Thanks for reading y'all!**_


	14. Author's Note 2

To all my readers, I want to apologize for not being able to update my stories. I've tried writing some but then my mind goes blank. I don't know if it's the lack of inspiration or what but I just can't seem to finish a single chapter! I've been busy as well because I started working again then I met this awesome girl who changed the way I look at life. We've only just started dating and the past weeks had been really great because of her. But just a couple of days ago, I learned that she's fighting a battle (cancer) and I can't even visit her. :'( I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not sure when I can update again. Please bear with me. Again, I'm sorry. :'(


End file.
